


It's Christmas

by guisu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>过去的事情……准确说来有些错误的时间点！至于人物方面，扶墙……</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas

　　Gregory House百无聊赖地坐在楼前的长椅上观察着那些被雪覆盖的植物、因节日而挂起的装饰品或是偶尔从他面前经过的人们。其实他一直没弄明白自己怎么会在圣诞节的时候跑到蒙特利尔这个鬼地方来，尽管他不是那种很在意这天是否得回家吃顿火鸡的人……可它甚至都不在美国。

　　“不好意思，我的车在路上出了点小状况。”终于在耐心即将耗尽的时刻他等的人出现了，有点气喘吁吁的样子。“所以上次我就告诉过你，可以把你那辆破车给换了，”站起身拍了拍大衣上沾到的湿气，“你的新婚妻子呢？”

　　“Bonnie对学校活动没兴趣，她还是决定去参加女孩们的派对。”

　　不置可否地点点头，House心里清楚更多的可能在于她并不想见到他……基于颇有自信的眼力，他了解Bonnie在初次Wilson介绍他们认识的时候她就不喜欢他，House从没考虑过是否要去询问一下缘由，因为整体上来说反过来也一样——他也不怎么喜欢她，即便她是自己唯一的好友的妻子……指不定这就是最大的理由？但他们结婚的时候他还是送了一份大礼，House不禁为自己的胸襟露出自满的神色。

　　“你在想什么？”并肩走在他右侧的男人有些困惑地扫了他两眼，他们的目的地是学校的大礼堂，这次McGill的圣诞舞会将在那举行。

　　“在想你是从什么时候开始对学校的舞会感兴趣的？”由于年龄的差异House已经好几年没有参加过大学的这类活动，在感觉上难免会有点异样，“更没想到你会邀请我一起。”

　　“既然你没打算去哪儿消磨时间，这又有什么不好呢？！何况……除非接下来我当掉几门课，否则明年这时多半不在McGill了。”

　　“你决定接下来的学校了？”

　　“还没。”

　　“真不明白你当初怎么会跑到加拿大来，美国也有一样出色的医学院！唔……还是说你对骑警或是那个‘盛产好男人’的谣言有什么憧憬？”

　　“我只是……”早已习惯这类说话方式的Wilson刚想解释，却诧异地发现对方停下了脚步，“House？”顺着年长男人的视线抬起头，他看到一团巨大的槲寄生正挂在他们的头顶。

　　“哦～～真是意外的收获！那么此时此刻，亲爱的James你就不打算做些什么吗？”

　　“……如果你这么期待，等会儿到了会场我倒能想办法弄些槲寄生帮你做顶帽子，你就可以……”突然消失的声音不是由于他嗓子出了问题，而是Wilson发现自己的朋友已经越过亲密的界线和他紧贴在一起，他无法自制地倒吸了口气。“那好吧，”对此丝毫没有受到影响的House却在用极其模糊的语调说着话的同时，用他的嘴唇若有若无地触碰着他的，“如果你不打算做些什么，我不介意我来！唔，幸好头顶上的那些够大。”

 

　　在一次激情的热吻过后，Wilson觉得有点头脑发涨……这是相当糟糕的！最糟糕的是他居然感觉好极了？当他在圣诞节和自己最好的朋友，而且还是男性进行了一场绝对不能称之为打招呼的亲吻后，他居然感觉好极了？！好得他甚至想再来一次，天！

　　处于混乱地思考中他看了House一眼，显然对方没有开口的打算。他们不能就这么站在这里，Wilson试着想打破沉默：“我已经结婚了！”在说出口后才明白自己说了什么，他懊恼地皱起眉头……该死，居然选择了这么个差劲的话题！

　　“我想我还记得参加你婚礼的事情。”

　　“我们是好朋友。”

　　“我知道。”

　　“我不认为自己是Gay而且也不记得你说过你有这方面的倾向？”

　　“然后？”

　　“你怎么认为？”

　　“……基本上讲我还想再来一次，难道你不想？”

　　Wilson有些把握不住方向般地睁大了眼睛，在呆呆地望着House理所应当的神情几秒钟后，他一把抓住了对方的衣领凑了过去……好吧！没错，他就是很想！去它的圣诞舞会、去它的最好的朋友、去它的随便什么，这是圣诞节，没什么不可能发生的！

－END－


End file.
